


Pretty

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another planet, another ruler bent on keeping one or more members of SG-1 for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Another day, another planet, another ruler bent on keeping one or more members of SG-1 for himself.

Daniel was doing some fast talking. "No no no--not a gift to keep--" he said frantically.

The kind looked unhappy. Very unhappy. And his guards looked mean. "I want the pretty ones!" he said. They'd already established that Sam and Daniel were "the pretty ones," and Jack was going to laugh his ass off about that later, no doubt. Once they got home.

Sam jumped in. "Our king values us highly. He won't like it if you try to keep us."

Daniel, panicking at the king's frown, said quickly, "But he knows that talents like ours should be shared."

Behind them, Jack groaned. They weren't supposed to offer this sort of anything anymore, but there really wasn't another option...

The king's frown lessened. "What do you mean by this?"

Daniel turned to Sam, who rolled her eyes and shrugged slightly. The room quieted, waiting for Daniel to make his point. He placed his hands on Sam's waist, and she brushed her hands up his arms, tilting her head up as Daniel leaned down slightly to kiss her. He brushed his tongue, tracing her lips, and she opened her mouth, surrendering to him and inviting him to explore her mouth. They kept just enough space between them that the king would be able to see everything possible. The sound of their breath in the quiet room was harsh and irregular, and Daniel moaned involuntarily into Sam's mouth as she moved one hand around his neck, stretching against him.

Finally, they pulled away from each other.

The king cleared his throat. "That was good. But it only makes me more eager to have you for myself."

Daniel inclined his head. "That was only a taste of our gift. If you'll accept our offer, you can enjoy more, and we will leave. If not..." he paused just for a moment, then continued, "our king will take us back by force, and you will receive nothing."

The king considered, licking his lips. "We will accept this gift."

They always did.


End file.
